


Movie night

by Yurika_Schiffer



Series: The HQ!! ficlets that weren't posted on ao3 at first [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/Yurika_Schiffer
Summary: Just a nice evening together.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: The HQ!! ficlets that weren't posted on ao3 at first [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915372
Kudos: 4





	Movie night

**Author's Note:**

> [Also posted on my tumblr](https://unxpctedlygreat.tumblr.com/post/138673661159/heeey-iwa-chan-oikawa-jumped-next-to)

“Heeey, Iwa-chan ~ ”

Oikawa jumped next to Iwaizumi on the couch, eyes sparkling with excitement. Iwaizumi lifted his arm, and Oikawa leaned down against him. He rested his head against the strong chest of his boyfriend, listening for a moment to the regular heartbeat. It was just as strong as Iwaizumi’s whole being. And just as comforting.

“Hmm?” Iwaizumi kissed the crown of Oikawa’s hair absent-mindedly, his eyes focused on the show airing on TV. Oikawa sighed contently.

“Do you wanna watch a movie? I’ve heard they’ve put a new sci-fi movie on Nextflix! Mattsun says it’s amazing and has fantastic sfx!”

“Sure, there’s nothing interesting right now anyway.”

“What were you watching then, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa chuckled, moving his head to watch the screen. It was displaying some kind of documentary about wildlife in Africa. He felt Iwaizumi move, probably to take the remote control. The documentary disappeared and the selection screen flashed before their eyes. Oikawa told him the title so he could search for it and it was only a matter of seconds before Iwaizumi found it. Oikawa let out a pleased hum and took Iwaizumi’s hand in his. Iwaizumi kissed his forehead and rubbed his thumb over Oikawa’s hand.

It was nice and comfy, and everything they could ever wish for.


End file.
